paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicago Typewriter
|unlock = 14 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 1 |price = $305,000 |mag = 50 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.083 |damage = 22.5 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 20 |concealment = 18 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 3.5 |reload_max = 4.5 |max_ammo_b = 90 |sights_s_min = 0.9 |sights_m_min = 1.5 |hipfire_s_min = 2.4 |hipfire_s_max = 2.2 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.4 |recoil_v_min = 0.3 |recoil_v_max = 1.5 |recoil_h_min = -1.2 |recoil_h_max = 1.2 }} The Chicago Typewriter submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #48. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The Chicago Typewriter was added to the game to celebrate reaching members on the Official PAYDAY 2 Group. It is available to purchase in game to everyone who is a member of the group. Summary Pros: *Good base damage per shot for its level * Good total ammo, tied with the Compact-5 and exceeded only by the Cobra * Good magazine capacity (tied with Kobus 90 for highest base SMG magazine capacity) * Ignoring mods, the Chicago Typewriter has the highest total damage per magazine (damage multiplied by magazine capacity) of any SMG. *Good base Stability *Sizable unique mod pool *Can be modded for good Concealment ( ) *Available early on and fairly affordable Cons: *Damage is mediocre compared to higher-end SMGs, even when modded * Average rate of fire compared to other SMGs * Average base Accuracy, with only a single accuracy boosting unique mod *Very slow reload for an SMG *Worst base Concealment of all SMGs *Unique mods focus mostly on improving Concealment, giving limited opportunity to improve combat performance **Accuracy is poor when modded for Concealment ( ) *All unique mods are itemdrops, requiring farming or a lot of playtime before you can effectively upgrade the gun. *Flat iron sights, making aiming at long ranges somewhat awkward. *Sights are mounted far away from the user, making it slightly difficult to effectively acquire and track targets. Builds As the Typewriter's main drawbacks are its low Accuracy and Concealment, the most practical ways to optimize it is to focus on augmenting either stat, though a hybrid build is possible. A Concealable Typewriter build may consist of: *Stubby Barrel ( ) *Discrete Foregrip ( ) *Discrete Grip ( ) *QD Sling Stock ( ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a Concealment value of . Accuracy is low ( ). The Low Profile Suppressor is a viable option for a suppressed Barrel Extension should the player want to bring the Typewriter along on a stealth mission. An Accuracy-Concealability Hybrid build may consist of: *Stubby Barrel ( ) *Tactical Compensator ( ) *Discrete Foregrip ( ) *Discrete Grip ( ) *Discrete Stock ( ) Without bonuses from mods and skills, the above build offers an Accuracy value of and Concealment. One may remove the Stubby Barrel should they want maximum accuracy at the cost of concealment. Tips *The Typewriter reloads very slowly, having the SMG Specialist skill mitigates this problem. Acing the skill also benefits the SMG somewhat, though unnecessary since the Typewriter fires relatively quickly by default. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel ext.= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= }} |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia * The Chicago Typewriter is based on the Model 1928A1 Thompson submachine gun with the 50 round "L" Drum magazine. ** The reload animation of the in-game weapon bears a technical error: the bolt and charging handle are not pulled back when a reload is started. The "L" drum magazine (or any drum magazine made for the Thompson for that matter) cannot be removed and inserted while the bolt is closed. ** The in-game name is one of many nicknames for the Thompson, specifically playing off of both its reputation as one of the favored weapons of the Chicago-area mob in the 1920s and 1930s as well as the sound the weapon makes when firing. * The Typewriter actually has an angled foregrip, not a vertical grip like mentioned on its announcement minisite. * The Typewriter is semi-unique in that it is one of the few weapons that, when previewed in the inventory screen, have its bolt locked back, showing an open chamber with ammo from the magazine waiting to be loaded. The only other weapons to share this trait are the Patchett L2A1 and Lion's Roar, despite the latter being a closed-bolt rifle. * The Chicago Typewriter is one of the only three non-LMG fully automatic weapon to lack a Custom selective fire function, alongside the STRYK 18c and the Swedish K. The Typewriter and STRYK 18c, however, do have an in-built selector switch which the Swedish K lacks. * The various "Discrete" modifications are misspelled, as they should use the homonym "discreet" instead. * Its two barrel mods appear to be based on "lookalikes" of the Thompson: The Stubby Barrel could be based on that of the Auto-Ordnance TA-5 pistol, and the Long Barrel on that of the Auto-Ordnance M1927 Thompson, both semi-auto variants of the original gun. Gallery Chicago Typewriter Preview.jpg|Preview of the Chicago Typewriter. 2014-12-07 00002.jpg|Chicago typewriter modded for maximal concealment External Links Announcement page de:Chicago-Typewriter-Maschinenpistole ru:Chicago Typewriter Category:SMGs Category:Community items Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)